It is planned to continue work on the isolation and characterization of the individual gamma, beta, and gamma subunits of phosphorylase kinase. The gamma subunit will be purified by the method of Skuster, Chan, and Graves, which involves dissociation in the LiBr, while the gamma and beta subunits will be isolated by gel filtration after selective proteolysis and alkaline dissociation. The individual subunits will be characterized physically and efforts will be made to reconstitute the enzyme. The interaction of each subunit with calmodulin will also be studied. Other planned research will deal with the further characterization of the catalytic site.